This invention relates to a transmitting system, particularly, relates to a rapid transmitting system having three circuit boards which have circuits connected to one another through connectors and cables.
A conventional transmitting system has first, second and third circuit boards that have first, second and third circuits, respectively. The first circuit board equips a first connector, which is connected to the first circuit. The second circuit board equips second and third connectors that are connected to the second circuit. The third circuit board equips fourth connector, which is connected to the third circuit. The first connector and the second connector are connected by a first cable which has fifth and sixth connectors at both ends and which can be engaged with the first and the second connectors, respectively. Similarly, the third connector and the fourth connector are connected by a second cable which has seventh and eighth connectors at both ends and which can be engaged with the third and the fourth connectors, respectively.
In a case that a signal is transmitted from the first circuit to the third circuit, the signal passes through the first connector, the first cable, the second connector, the second circuit, the third connector, the second cable, and the fourth connector. The second circuit may have a receiver chip for receiving the signal from the first circuit and a driver chip for transmitting the signal to the third circuit.
Because the signal passes through the second circuit, electric characteristics of the signal are apt to deteriorate in this system. Though the receiver chip and the driver chip are effective in suppressing the deterioration of the electric characteristics, these cause rise of a cost.